Seperlima Detik
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Pertemuan kedua adalah hal yang menegaskan, agar kau bisa menyakinkan dirimu kalau pertemuan pertama bukanlah hal yang sepele; berlalu seperti angin. Tetapi pemyakinkan kalau pertemuan pertama adalah izin dari semesta untuk memainkan perasaanmu, agar kau berharap ada pertemuan selanjutnya. BL. YoonMin. BTS. DLDR.


Seperlima detik

.

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

.

Drama

.

T

.

Disc: saya hanya menceritakan kisah ini ulang dari seseorang yang tidak sengaja saya temui disebuah kedai kopi di hari , maafkan untuk typo. Kritik saran saya terima ehe.

.

" _Pertemuan kedua adalah hal yang menegaskan, agar kau bisa menyakinkan dirimu kalau pertemuan pertama bukanlah hal yang sepele; berlalu seperti angin. Tetapi pemyakinkan kalau pertemuan pertama adalah izin dari semesta untuk memainkan perasaanmu, agar kau berharap ada pertemuan selanjutnya"_

 _._

Disebuah stasiun kereta yang agak lengang, di hari yang begitu benderang, aku seperti tersambar petir nakal. Petir yang dtang tiba-tiba tanpa kilat sebagai tanda peringatan. Petir yang mengagetkan. Petir yang akan mengubah hidupku selamanya.

.

Itu dia. Berdiri dengan tatapan malas dipinggir peron, agak jauh di sebelah kanan dari tempatku duduk. Ia menunduk, seakan tidak memedulikan dunia disekitarnya; seolah-olah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Rambutnya hitam legam bak langit malam, tetapi dengan sengaja angin mempermainkan helaian legam itu, seolah menggodaku untuk menatapnya lebih lama. Kaus putih over size, jeans sobek dibagian lutut dengan tas rasel hitam menggantung dipundak sempitnya, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan barang sedetikpun. Ia mencuri atensiku.

.

Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah terpana karena seseorang, tapi ia kelihatannya berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu. Setidaknya untuk saat itu. Ia membuat dunia seakan berhenti begitu saja.

.

Apa yang indah, belum tentu menarik. Apa yang menarik, belum tentu itulah yang kamu sukai. Apa yang kamu sukai, belum tentu itulah yang kamu cintai. Apa yang kamu cintai, belum tentu itu baik. Dan apa yang baik, belum tentu akan menjadi indah. Aku terus menerus meyakinkan diriku dengan beribu keraguan dan pikiran negatif. Seperti sebuah mekanisme pengakuan diri yang kekanakan. Ketakutan akan kekecewaan.

.

Tetapi sialan! Lelaki mungil berkulit seputih salju itu begitu menarik. Semoga saja keretanya datang terlambat. Semoga saja keretanya mogok, semoga saja keretanya terguling-tidak- semoga saja masinisnya diare sehingga keretanya tidak jadi datang. Semoga saja dia terus berada disini. Menunggu. Selamanya. Agar aku terus bisa memandanginya. Selamanya.

.

Aku tak tahan ingin memanggil namanya yang belum ku kenal. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, menyebutkan nama yang belum pernah terdengar di telinga. Aku ingin membuatnya mengetahui keberadaanku disini, beberapa meter darinya. Aku ada disini.

.

Hey, lihat aku…lihat aku sekali saja. Sebentar saja. Aku disini, seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat karamel yang tengah memperhatikanmu. Dan aku mendadak tercekat. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak barang sekejap. Saat ia menoleh kepadaku. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku betharap waktu tidak akan berjalan maju. Aku berharap aku sedang tidak melamun, aku berharap aku tidak gila.

.

Ia melihatku, laki-laki seputih salju itu melihatku sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Konon pertemuan pertama adalah kesempatan. Kesempatan yang mengujimu apakah kau berani mengambil tindakan atau hanya diam saja menunggu sebuah peruntungan. Kesempatan yang memancingmu untuk bertindak atau hanya diam saja. Kesempatan yang seolah mengatakan "Aku hanya datang sekali ini saja. Aku tidak akan datang lagi nanti, besok atau kapan lagi, bahkan aku bisa tidak akan pernah datang lagi padamu".

.

Pertemuan pertama adalah kesempatan yang datang hanya untuk meledekmu. Dan aku sekarang benar-benar merasa diledek. Pengecut. Pemalu. Penakut. Kenapa saat itu aku tak berani membalas senyumannya? Kenapa aku tak berani menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu; seperti menanyakan namanya misalnya? Dan kenapa kakiku seolah terpaku di kursi itu, dan mengapa lainnya terus berputar dikepalaku saat itu.

.

Sudah ada lebih dari lima kereta lewat dihadapanku jika aku tidak salah menghitung. Satu diantara mereka adalah yang harus ku naiki, namun sialnya aku seolah tak ingin beranjak kemana-mana. Aku seperti masih sangat betah duduk di peron itu mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari mp3 di ponsel pintarku; miracle in december, sebuah lagu lama yang menceritakan sebuah keajaiban, seolah meledekku yang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban untuk bertemu dengannya barang seperlima detik saja.

.

Setelah pertemuan seperlima detik di hari itu, aku penasaran. Hampir setiap hari, pada jam yang sama, aku sengaja datang ke stasiun ini kembali. Hanya untuk mencari dirinya. Hanya untuk kembali menemui senyuman yang kurang ajar itu; senyuman semanis gula. Senyum sialan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini karena memikirkannya.

.

Ini hari ketujuh aku datang ke stasiun ini, pada waktu yang sama aku mlihatnya, pada waktu yang sama ia tersenyum padaku. Tapi, dia tidak ada disana seperti waktu itu; berdiri dipinggiran peron, memainkan ujung bajunya, merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dirapikan. Dia tidak pernah ada disana lagi. Aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Yang selalu kudapatkan hanyalah kenangan. Kenangan yang selalu mengundangku kemari dengan sia-sia.

.

Aku menyesal, aku mengutuk diriku. Kembali aku menyalahkan kebodohanku. Aku menghentakkan snikersku ke lantai dengan kasar. Stasiun yang kini sepi itu seolah ikut mengejek kebodohanku. Aku bahkan tidak hanya mengunjungi stasiun ini saja, aku bahkan sampai mengunjungi stasuin lainnya hanya untuk mengejar peruntungan bertemu dengannya. Aku sempat menengok ke dalam bis, siapa tahu dia menggunakan transportasi lain. Andai saja saat itu aku sempat memfotonya, pasti sudah kutunjukkan kapada kepala stasiun atau penjaga pintu kereta api apakah mereka mengenal lelaki manis ini.

.

Aku juga mencoba mendatangi tempat lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan stasiun kereta api, seperti perpustakaan, mall, lapangan, bahkan kedai kopi sekalipun, siapa tahu aku bertemu dengannya disana. Namun, apa yang ku dapat? Tidak ada. Takdir dan semesta seolah mempermainkanku

.

Di hari ke dua puluh, aku akhirnya menyerah dan bosan. Untuk apa aku terlalu memikirkan sebuah senyum semanis gula yang kurang ajar itu? Untuk apa mendatangi kenangan, yang jika diawalnya, kenangan itu tidak mau mendatangiku? Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mencari, jika pada akhirnya lelaki semanis gula itu tidak mau ditemukan, seolah semesta sedang menyembunyikannya disudut terdalam dari bumi ini. Lama-lama aku lelah mencarinya.

.

Disinilah aku merasa jika diriku; Park Jimin benar. Tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Tidak ada yang namanya jodoh. Katanya jika memang jodoh, kamu pasti akan bertemu kembali. Walaupun dipisahkan jarak, waktu bahkan kematian sekalipun. Oke, tapi mana buktinya? Makanya aku tidak pernah percaya pada takdir. Aku merasa sedikit terhibur, dan akhirnya melupakan bayang-bayang senyuman semanis gula itu. Ia memudar bersama lelah dan keapatisanku. Sampai tiba hari itu, aku merasa diledek sekali lagi.

.

Pertemuan kedua...

Pertemuan kedua adalah hal yang menegaskan, agar kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu, meyakinkan kalau pertemuan pertama itu bukanlah hal yang sepele. Meyakinkan kalau pertemuan pertama itu ada maksudnya. Dan alam semesta dengan sengaja memainkan perasaanmu, agar kau berharap pada pertemuan kedua.

.

Begitukah? Itu yang aku rasakan, saat aku kembali melihatnya. Di hari ketiga puluh. Aku melihatnya lagi.

.

Kaus oversize itu berganti menjadi sebuah hoodie hitam; oversize. Dengan helaian legam yang tertata apik dikepalanya. Keimananku akan yakin jika takdir itu tidak ada mendadak runtuh seketika. Jika ini hanya kebetulan, tak mungkin sama indahnya seperti seperlima detik sebulan yang lalu. Dia berdiri didepanku, menghisap sebuah lolipop dan memesan minuman, sementara aku hanya berdiri lima langkah darinya. Tanpa dipisahkan apa-apa kecuali ketakutanku saja untuk berani mengenalnya.

.

Aku kembali merasa sangat bodoh. Ketakutan itu, kenapa datang lagi disaat aku bertemu dengannya? Lalu kenapa jantungku bekeja dua kali lebih cepat bekerja daripada biasanya? Aku seperti terkena serangan jantung sambil berdiri.

.

Aku menjadi selangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Ia menjadi empat langkah didepanku, yang tadinya lima. Sedari tadi ia memunggungiku, tak melihatku jika aku ada dibelakangnya. Ahh, jika ia memang melihatku, apakah ia masih ingat? Apakah ia akan tersenyum kembali padaku? Senyuman semanis gula yang sialan itu yang membuatku tak bisa tidur. Senyuman sialan itu yang membuatku berhari-hari mencarinya di stasiun seperti orang bodoh.

.

"Mau pesan apa?"

.

Ucapan barista itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata sudah sampai giliranku. Beberapa detik aku kehilangan suara dan kata. Aku mendadak menengok ke arah lelaki semanis gula yang memenuhi pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan ini dan langsung menunduk, aku takut ketahuan memandanginya lagi. Lelaki semanis gula yang sekarang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil minumannya menoleh. Ia memandangku dan dan tersenyum.

.

"Kamu...kamu yang dulu di stasiun kereta itu kan?"

.

Tiga puluh hari lenyap dalam ingatan. Duniaku berputar. Lelaki semanis gula ini mengingatku.

.

TBC.

.

Note:

Saya kembali lagi ehe dengan cerita orang lain yang saya temui disebuah coffee shop di siang hari. Kritik saran saya terima kok. Bash juga silahkan. Mohon maaf untuk komentar ga saya bales lagi, hp saya rewel dipakai buat bales pm di ffn. Jika waktu mengizinkan, cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan ehe.

Ps. Oiya untuk pemilik akun mynamex atau yang saya panggil bun kuki, ini id line saya: keong-ngesot


End file.
